I Miss You
by Anja-Howe
Summary: Ela morreu e ele viu... E agora o que será da vida de Harry Potter sem Hermione? O que ele fará? Se um dia ele pensou que ia ser fácil, estava muito enganado...


Harry acordou assustado, suando frio, agora já não era mais um garoto, havia crescido e se formado, atualmente trabalhava como auror, à procura daqueles que ainda ousavam tentar ressuscitar o Lorde das Trevas. Mas não foram apenas em aspectos físicos que houve mudança, sua personalidade também, tornou-se um homem extremamente frio e fechado, havia se distanciado de todos.

Todas as noites era assombrado pelo mesmo pesadelo: Ela gritava seu nome e pedia ajuda, mas ele era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, estava preso, vendo mais uma das pessoas que mais amava morrerem. E se culpava por tudo isso, senão fosse por ele... Quem sabe as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes.

Gostaria que não passasse de um sonho, mas ele sabia que era mais do que isso, muito mais, eram lembranças, lembranças daquele dia que desejava por tudo apagar de sua memória. A seqüência dos fatos era um tanto confusa, mas o que seu sonho mostrava era impossível de esquecer. Aquele foi o dia em que teve vontade de morrer, de desistir de tudo e, de fato, foi o dia em que perdeu parte de si, à parte que mais brilhava, a luz de sua vida.

"_Era o final do 7º ano de Harry, mas Hogwarts estava vazia, todos haviam fugido, Dumblendore e o resto da Ordem estavam presos em Azkaban por ordem de Voldemort, que agora reinava. Só Harry e Hermione foram corajosos o suficiente para permanecer lá, porém foram capturados e enjaulados, como animais. Mione, que estava em uma cela a poucos metros da de Harry, chorava e dizia que o amava, sua voz não continha mais esperança, para ela o fim era inevitável e para Harry insuportável. Eles estavam tão felizes agora, namorando, fazendo planos para o futuro, ver aquela menina de beleza incomparável chorar era um martírio, ela era o ser que mais amava e tinha que vê-la sofrer por saber o terrível fim que os esperava, apenas queria que fosse rápido e indolor._

_Mas as coisas não aconteceram assim, Voldemort ficou irado ao saber que os membros da Ordem haviam fugido e decidiu fazer Harry pagar por isso, mas não como esperava, o Lorde queria que ele sofresse para sempre e não que morresse ali e foi isso que fez. Torturou Hermione com a maldição Cruciatus até a garota não agüentar mais de dor na frente de Harry, então a matou com um Avadra Kedavra."_

Na cabeça de Harry a cena de Hermione morrendo passava em câmera lenta, Voldemort lançando a maldição, o jato de luz verde atingindo a garota, ela caindo sem vida. Cada grito e súplica de sua amada estavam gravados em sua memória, o que aconteceu depois disso era incerto, só lembrava que havia explodido tão grande era sua raiva e dor, sem saber como Harry havia saído da cela e matado o assassino de seus pais com um Avadra Kedavra da varinha de um dos corpos no chão, então tudo ficou preto e quando abriu os olhos a Ordem estava lá e Voldemort estava morto.

_**Hello there, the Angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of de morgue**_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_**Where you can always find me **_

_**We'll have de Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends**_

A dor era tão grande e a perda insuperável, já se passar quase dez anos e para Harry parecia uma eternidade, deixava certas lembranças na penseira, mas isso não diminuía o seu sofrimento. Andava de um lado a outro de seu apartamento chorando, eram quase 4 horas da manhã e não queria voltar a dormir e sonhar de novo.

Harry sentou-se e encostou a varinha na penseira que começou a girar, após isso uma imagem de sua linda e amada Hermione apareceu, era isso que fazia quase todas as noites mal dormidas, assistia o seu passado e infelizmente não reconhecia mais a alegria que continha em seus 16 anos. Vendo a cena que se passava, Harry pensou como era incrível o quão parecida com um anjo ela estava naquela festa a fantasia no 6º ano, foi o dia em que se declarou para Mione.

Havia escolhido as palavras tão bem, passara horas tentando decorar o que falar e no final improvisou, era emocionante ver aquilo novamente, foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, pois ela também o amava. A cena sumiu e restou apenas escuridão e silêncio, assim como havia acontecido com a vida de Harry.

Ainda desejava vingança, apesar do causador desse sentimento ter morrido por sua próprias mãos. Não, isso não havia sido o suficiente, não amenizava sua dor, os outros também precisavam sofrer, sentir o que ele sentiu e queria cada vez mais mortes, qualquer tipo de infração às leis que ele cobria era punido com o mais severo dos castigos e, agora, o temido era ele. Ninguém diria que esse foi o único que conseguiu derrotar Voldemort, que foi o "garoto que sobreviveu".

Nem Rony o reconhecia, havia tentado ajudar Harry, estava sempre ao seu lado e no começo entendeu sua dor, afinal Mione também era sua amiga e ele também sentia sua falta, mas o tempo passou e a raiva que Harry sentia não. Não queria saber de mais nada além de trabalhar e punir, assustava a todos e nem mais a família Weasley o entendia. O que ele não compreendia era que além de fazer quem merecia sofrer, também fazia quem lhe queria bem, seus amigos por exemplo. Com o tempo ninguém mais tentou ajuda-lo nem impedi-lo, as coisas eram assim e só ele mesmo poderia mudar isso.

Ninguém sabia como ele queria poder sorrir de novo, mas parecia que tinha perdido a capacidade, nada o alegrava nem o satisfazia, não sentia mais fome, medo, dor física ou frio, era como se fosse uma máquina, seus dias e noites eram uma rotina, nada podia o acolher, todas as pessoas que amava haviam morrido e agora estava só. Não tinha mais o colo de Hermione para deitar sua cabeça quando se sentia mal, não tinha mais seu padrinho para conversar e nem seus pais para o aconchegar.

Ás vezes gostaria de voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente, de nunca ter entrado naquele castelo aquele dia, poderia ter ficado em segurança com seu amor e só então entendeu que gostava de bancar o herói. Até pensar se tornara supérfluo para Harry, até pensar se tornara dor. Não via a hora de poder se encontrar com ela e acabar com o sofrimento. Voldemort conseguira manter sua memória viva, para a tristeza de Harry foi através da morte de sua namorada.

_**Where are you, and I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always**_

_**This sick strange darkness**_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting everytime**_

Talvez um dia ele tenha pensado que poderia agüentar, mas se esse dia existiu já fora apagado, estava morrendo aos poucos e isto era apenas mais doloroso, a idéia de que poderia mudar isso e agilizar se tornava cada vez mais tentadora. As coisas não faziam mais sentido e sentia que iria enlouquecer, não sentia mais vontade de trabalhar nem de sair de casa, a cada quadra que andava na rua via Hermione o esperando na esquina, andava e andava, mas ela estava cada vez mais longe.

Nunca mais poderia te-la de novo em seus braços, simplesmente nunca mais, sentir seu cheiro agradável, se irritar com ela, ter aquelas briguinhas bobas e casuais, sentir o gosto daquela boca, passar horas apenas a fitando, nunca, nunca mais.

Tudo a sua volta rodava, ele iria cair, parecia que ia desmaiar, não sabia se atribuía isso a falta de comida, ao sofrimento, ao cansaço. Eram tantos motivos, não tinha mais forças nem para fugir, com o resto de fôlego que ainda restava nele quebrou todo seu apartamento. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, não tinha uma vida, não precisava de objetos, tudo o que queria, a única coisa, não poderia ter. Como era difícil.

Se jogou no chão e fechou os olhos, o sorriso dela apareceu em sua mente, ela o chamava, dizia que estava com saudades e que precisava dele. Encolheu-se todo e abraçou as pernas, apertando-as com as unhas, como queria que aquele simples gesto apagasse o que estava em sua cabeça, como queria que a dor física fosse maior que a contida no fundo do seu ser.

Passou horas deitado ali chorando, olhando para cada milímetro daquele apartamento que um dia, apenas um dia teve a presença de Hermione, lembrava-se exatamente o que ela fez quando foi lá visitá-lo. Isso ocorreu no fim do sexto ano, já estavam namorando e ele comprara o apartamento para viverem juntos quando saíssem de Hogwarts. Um sonho que nunca se realizou.

Após a morte dela ele não queria voltar lá, a última vez que tinha entrado fora com ela, mas Rony o convenceu de que seria melhor tentar conviver com a dor para vence-la, mas estava errado, ah como estava errado. Apesar de mudar tudo no apartamento, ainda guardava a lembrança, os risos e brincadeiras, a conversa séria, os beijos, as juras de amor. "Eu te amo Harry, vou estar com você para sempre, te amo, te amooooo.", essa frase ecoava em sua cabeça repetidas vezes.

Como você pôde? Disse que sempre estaria comigo... A frase saiu em meio a soluços.

O que fazer agora? Levantar e continuar? Ou desistir? A dúvida ainda pairava sua cabeça, mas, ao contrário de antes que queria tentar continuar, a decisão estava quase tomada... Talvez fosse o melhor, talvez fosse seu destino. Sua missão estava cumprida, o mundo havia sido livrado do mal, era isso que esperavam dele, e foi isso o que fez, mas as pessoas que o saldavam antes nas ruas e o agradeciam não imaginavam o quanto pesou para ele essa vitória. Como desejava que todas aquelas pessoas estivessem mortas, contanto que ela estivesse viva.

Para vê-la sorrir mais uma vez.

_**And as I stared I counted**_

_**Webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision to call you**_

_**And hear you voice off treason**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

O dia seguinte talvez tenha sido o pior para a maioria das pessoas no mundo bruxo, todos os jornais só falavam nisso, era capa até no Profeta Diário. O ar era pesado e só se ouvia sobre a mesma coisa na rua, todos se lamentavam e se culpavam, andavam nas ruas com todos os jornais e revistas que falavam do assunto, queriam saber exatamente o que acontecera.

A matéria preferida e mais comentada era de uma repórter chamada Luna Lovegood, na revista O Pasquim:

"_**A maior perda**_

_Harry Potter, como todos sabem, foi considerado por muitos anos como o "menino que sobreviveu", seu nome sempre foi comentado e ninguém o desconhecia. Ele, um herói, livrou-nos das trevas duas vezes e eu agora irei-lhes contar coisas que poucos sabem ou que talvez não dêem importância, mas não como uma repórter e sim como alguém que conheceu Harry Potter e que esteve ao seu lado tempo o suficiente para nunca mais esquecê-lo._

__

_Conheci-o no colégio, em Hogwarts, no quarto ou quinto ano, mas antes disso sempre era atenta às coisas que ele fazia, nem todos gostavam dele, talvez por inveja, pois ele não se portava como alguém famoso e sim como alguém normal..."_

A matéria continuava e Luna precisou de muitas páginas de sua revista para escrever tudo sobre Harry no colégio e o que ele significara para ela, o encerramento da matéria foi curto, mas muitas pessoas aprovaram e concordaram.

_"Essa foi a minha história sobre Harry Potter, eu não gostaria de mostrá-lo como muitas revistas e jornais fizeram, mostravam apenas a fama ou procuravam falar mal, não, eu queria mostrar que como todos nós ele tinha qualidades e defeitos, ele não era um Super-Homem, não era perfeito, era feito de carne e osso e não escolheu o destino que teria que enfrentar assim que fora marcado como igual dos Lordes das Trevas._

_Há muitos anos, exatamente desde quando acabou a Grande Guerra, desde que ele finalmente livrou-nos do mal para sempre, ele não vinha tendo uma conduta que se espera de um herói, mas para as pessoas sempre é mais fácil criticar sem entender, sem conhecer. A morte de Harry, que foi encontrado envolto em uma possa de sangue com os pulsos cortados em seu apartamento, é em parte culpa de todos, de toda a sociedade, que cobrava dele certa pose ou postura, e estava predestinada já. Cada um matou um pedaço de Harry Potter, e isso poderia ser remediado se sua maior parte já não estivesse morta._

_Os jornais nunca perguntaram para ele como foi ver tantas pessoas morrerem, o que ele sentia, só pediam para relatar os fatos, nunca lhe perguntaram o que a perda de Hermione significou para ele. Pois eu lhes direi, ele a amava de corpo e alma, eram perfeitas almas gêmeas, nada os podia separar senão a morte e, ao que parece, até isso foi superado, ele viu Voldemort matando-a, na sua frente, sem dó e teve que viver com isso por longos dez anos._

_Talvez só o que ele precisasse fosse compreensão, mas até seus amigos o abandonaram, até eu o abandonei, claro que era difícil para todos nós, mas nunca nos perguntamos como era difícil para ele, não tivemos paciência e eu não quero tirar a culpa das minhas costas, todos foram culpados e hoje, neste dia frio e de escuridão, todos percebem a falta que ele nos faz. Como dizem, só quando se perde algo é que se percebe o verdadeiro valor, nós perdemos um amigo, nós perdemos parte de nosso brilho._

_Também não negarei que ele vinha sendo praticamente um tirano, matava sem dó, mas nunca matou alguém inocente, punia e magoava a todos, mas essas pessoas mereciam, não é só porque está morto que vamos negar os erros, mas lembram-se no dia em que forem criticá-lo que junto com seu amor foi parte de sua sanidade, e que tudo isso foi feito por uma causa, e essa causa é vocês, é a sociedade._

_Eu só desejo e espero que todos lembrem-se dele antes de tudo isso, que lembrem o brilho contagiante que ele tinha, como podia alegrar nosso dia, lembrem-se das coisas boas, pois ele pensava nas coisas boas de vocês."_

Muitas pessoas choraram ao ler a matéria e não tinham vergonha, não tentavam esconder, ninguém contestou a acusação, pois eram cientes de que sim, eram culpados, mas agora só restava uma coisa: Começar de novo, uma nova era e tentar fazer as coisas certas.

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head ( Miss you, Miss you)**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head ( I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**--**_

_Estava correndo e ela o esperava no final daquela luz, estava envolta em panos brancos e seus cabelos cacheados esvoaçavam com o vento, era tão perfeita e agora ele estava com ela. Então chegou ao seu lado e foi acolhido com um doce beijo de boas-vindas. Agora a dor havia passado e conseguiria ser feliz!_

**_The voice inside my head_**

_**I miss You**_

_**I miss You!**_

**__**

* * *

_N.A: Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que vocês gostem :/ :P _

_O final "feliz" foi pra Cá... guria, te amo muito, ce sabe né? Valeu pelas ideias :D_

_Beijos pra Maddie e pra Ju_

_Deixem reviews_

_Anj_


End file.
